


Another One Bites the Dust

by Meehah246



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehah246/pseuds/Meehah246
Summary: This is my interpretation of how these characters meet their demises in COIE. I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters in this story.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen
Kudos: 3





	Another One Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing poems so I want to apologize in advance for the poem that Brainy writes about Nia.

It has been a month since everyone landed on Earth-1 and they are all starting to get settled in. Little do they know that their new homes are about to be destroyed.

Part 1: Dansen Dust

Alex and Kelly are having a stay at home date night. They both decided to order Chinese food instead of making dinner themselves. Alex is sitting on the couch, reading a book when the doorbell rings. She goes to the door and pays for their food. 

“Hey, Kel, the foods here!” Alex yells.

“I’ll be right down.”

Kelly walks into the kitchen with a bottle of wine. She grabs two glasses and pours them drinks. While Kelly is doing this, Alex is setting out the food. When everything is set out, they sit down and eat.

“Hey, Al, are you ok?” Kelly says concerned. “You’ve barely touched your food.”

“I’m really worried about J’onn and Kara.” Alex says, putting down her fork and sighing.

“I am too Alex.”

“What if something happened to them and they’re hurt?” Alex says running her hands through her hair. “Even worse, what if they’re gone?”

“Hey,” Kelly says, placing her hand on Alex’s. “Don’t think like that. I’m sure they’re fine and that they’re working hard to stop this and save the multi-verse.” 

“But what if they’re not?” Alex says pacing. “What if they are gone and I didn’t even get to say good bye?”

Kelly gets up and wraps her arms around Alex. 

“Alex, you’re going to make yourself crazy thinking like that. You will see Kara and J’onn again.”

Alex nods and kisses Kelly. They feel the ground rumble. They both look up and see a reddish white light. Alex tightens her arms around Kelly.

“No, this can’t be happening.” Alex says.

“Hey, everything will be ok,” Kelly says. “Alt least we’re together.”

Alex nods. 

“I love you, Kelly.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

They kiss one last time before the light passes over them, leaving two piles of ash in its wake. 

Part 2: ReignCorp Ash

Lena is sitting on the couch waiting for Sam to come back. She finishes her glass of wine and Sam comes back into the living room and sits down next to her. She grabs the bottle of wine and pours Lena another glass.

“Are you trying to get me drunk Sam?” Lena says arching her eyebrow.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Sam says nonchalantly and chuckles. “So tell me, what’s been going on since Ruby and I left.”

Lena downs the rest of her drink and tells Sam almost everything, leaving about the part about Kara being Supergirl. Sam listens intently until Lena finishes.

“Oh, crap your brother came back.”

“Yeah,” Lena says cooly, “Supergirl, and I defeated him.”

“So are you and Supergirl friends now because last time I checked you two didn’t have the best relationship?”

Lena face darkens slightly.

“No,” she says coldly, “Supergirl and I will never be friends. We only speak when absolutely necessary.”

“Ok touch subject,” Sam says, taking a sip of her wine. “What about you and Kara?” Why are you two fighting?”

“We’re not fighting,” Lena says quickly. “We’re just not talking.”

“What happened between you two?”

Lena bites the inside of her cheek and tries to think of a good lie.

“Well, I-.”

The ground shakes. The wine bottle and glasses fall off the table and shatter on the ground.

“Mom!” Ruby says running into the living room.

The reddish white light follows close behind her. Ruby starts to disappear and San screams.

“Ruby!”

The light passes over Ruby and she turns into ash. Sam starts to sob and Lena wraps her arms around Sam. They continue to hug until the light passes over them, leaving them all as ashes.

Part 3: Brainia Begone

Brainy is getting dinner for himself and Nia. Nia walks into the kitchen and wraps her arms around him. 

“Do you need any help?” Nia says pulling away from him.

Brainy turns around and shakes his head. 

“No, dinner will be ready in exactly one hour, twenty minutes, and fifty seconds.” Brainy says closing the oven.

“Ok,” Nia says amused, “what would you like to do while to we wait?”

“I could always read you the poem I wrote abut your right arm,” Brainy grabbing his book. “Ode to Nia Nal’s Right Ar-”

“As much as I’d love to hear your poem maybe we should wait until after dinner because I’d hate for you to be interrupted.”

“I can assure you that I will be able to finish my poem.”

“Great.” Nia says with fake enthusiasm.

Brainy grabs Nia’s hand and takes her to the living room. 

“Now sit and enjoy.” 

Nia sits begrudgingly and Brainy flips to the page. 

“Ah here we go.” Brainy says when he finds the page. 

“Ode to Nia Nal’s Right Arm

To the most superior arm.  
The way your arm moves,   
So beautiful and graceful.  
The feeling of your arm around me  
Brings butterflies into my stomach everytime.”

The ground shakes and Brainy stops reading the poem. 

“It’s happening again, isn’t it?” Nia asks.

“It would seem that it is indeed happening again,” Brainy says. “It would also seem that we don’t have much time left.” 

The reddish white appears in the corner of the room. 

“What are we going to do?” Naomi says moving closer to Brainy.

“I’m afraid that there’s nothing we can do,” Brainy says. He faces Nia and takes her hands. “I guess this is goodbye Nia Nal.” 

The light gets closer to Brainy, and he closes his eyes as he starts to disappear.

“Goodbye, Brainy.” Nia says with tears streaming down her face. 

He lets go of her and she backs away from him as he disappears. Nia backs up until she reaches the wall. She watches the light move closer. Nia takes a deep breath and wipes the tears off her face. 

“I will not be afraid.” Nia whispers to herself.

She takes a step closer to the light. She closes her eyes and the light passes over her. 

Part 4: Cat and Liv: Gone With the Wind

Cat is sitting in her living room looking at pictures of her son, Carter, and crying. She reaches down and grabs her glass of scotch. She is about to take a sip when someone knocks on the door. Cat ignores it and takes a sip of her drink. There’s another loud knock on the door and Cat sighs.

“I’m coming!” she yells.

Cat opens the door and sees Olivia Marsdin smiling at her. 

“Hello Cat. Can I come in?”

Cat nods and lets her in. 

“What are you doing here, Liv?” Cat says, closing the door.

“I wanted to check on you.”

“Well, I’m fine,” Cat snaps. “So you can leave now.”

Cat marches into the living room and grabs the picture of her son. Olivia follows her into the living room and sees the half- gone bottle of scotch, the glass, and the picture of Carter. 

“So,” Olivia says pointing to the bottle. “You’re fine, huh?”

Cat scowls at her.

“If you’re just going to lecture me, then you can just leave now Olivia.” 

Olivia puts her hands up in surrender.

“I’m sorry,” she says moving closer to Cat. “I’m bot here to lecture you. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

Cat sighs and sits on the couch. She picks up the picture of Carter and touches his face.

“I really miss him.” Cat says before she breaks down.

Olivia comforts Cat until she stops crying. Cat pulls away from her and goes into the kitchen. Cat pours two glasses of scotch and hands one to Olivia.

“Thank you,” she says taking the glass. “To Carter.” she says holding out the glass.

“To Carter.” 

They both down their drinks. The room shakes and Cat grabs the picture before it could fall off the table. 

“What the hell was that?” Olivia says stunned.

“I think it’s the same thing that happened before our Earth was destroyed,” Cat says, spotting the reddish white light. “How about one last drink before we get wiped out of existence?”

Olivia nods and Cat pours them drinks.

“Well see you on the other side." Cat says. 

They down their drinks and the light passes over them.

Part 5: Eliza Gets Dusted

Eliza is sitting on the couch, reading her favorite book. While she is reading her cat, Streaky Jr., jumps in the couch and curls up on her lap. Eliza chuckles and pets him. The doorbell rings and Eliza gets up to answer the door. She opens the door and sees a man holding some flowers.

“Um,” the man says looking at his clipboard. “Are you Eliza Danvers?”

She nods, and he smiles. He hands her the flowers.

“Sign here, please.” He says giving her the clipboard. 

She signs it and hands the clipboard back to him. She closes the door when he leaves and reads the card that came with the flowers.

“I had a great time last night and I can’t wait to do it again. Only if you want to go out with me again. Love, Seb.” Eliza reads out loud.

She smiles and grabs her phone to text Sebastian.

Eliza: Thank you for the flowers, Seb. I love them. And course I would love to go out with you again.

Seb: I’m glad you like them. Is it too early for me to ask when we should go out again?

E: Of course it’s not. How about next Friday at 8pm?

S: That sounds like an amazing idea.

E: Ok. Where are we going to go?

S: That will be a surprise. *winky face*

Eliza chuckles. Streaky Jr. jumps back on the couch and rubs against Eliza. She smiles and pets him.

E: Ok fine. Don’t tell me. But what am I supposed to wear?

The ground shakes and Streaky Jr. digs his claws into Eliza’s knee.

“Ow Streaky.” Eliza says, putting him down on the ground.

Eliza looks at her phone and frowns when she sees Seb’s text.

S: sdgjrgnvaobv bbbeb

E: Seb are you ok?

She waits for a minute or two and gets no answer. She texts him again and she still gets no answer. 

“Please pick up,” Eliza says, calling him on the phone. “Damn it.” she says when the call goes to voice mail. 

Eliza is about to text Seb again when she sees the reddish white light. 

“What the hell is that?” Eliza says walking closer to it.

She sees Streaky Jr. go to the light and disappear. She screams and moves away from the light. She grabs her phone and calls Alex. She gets no answer and curses. She throws down the phone and backs up against the wall. Tears are streaming down her face when the light passes over her, leaving her as a pile of ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this.


End file.
